


Soar

by Red_Rosy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rosy/pseuds/Red_Rosy
Summary: Where did it all go wrong?One moment, Dream was laughing with his friends? The next moment, the entire SMP had theirswords were drawn out, ready to fight Dream.Or I make a fic where Dream finally runs away instead of fightingThis is my first fic. Something that I've been itching to write.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Where did it all go wrong?

One moment, Dream was laughing with his friends? The next moment, the entire SMP had their swords were drawn out, ready to fight Dream. Dream, who was already exhausted from making potions, was shocked when his own friends pulled out their weapons. Techno and Phil were there with the entire friends...(Tommy isn't there bc of exile)

_“Techno!?”_

_“Sorry, Dream, but you can’t stay here.”_

_“I_ **_trusted_ ** _you”_

_Techno looks away for a moment before pulling out his ax._

_“Techno?” Dream whispered._

_He looked back with fiery red eyes and blinked. He was blinking a morse code. ‘Run’_

_He pretended to raise his ax and brought it down, but Dream dodged easily and ran, not looking back_

He ran and ran, ignoring the yells and dodging most of the swords and arrows, till he was far away from L’manberg (home?) He stopped and walked around to find some nice clearing. After searching for a while, he found a small clearing. The sun was shining high up in the sky. Dream took in a deep breath and set to work on building a home. He actually used to have a base, but George and Sapnap know where it is. So, going there was a risk. 

George and Sapnap…

\-----

Dream shook his head and wiped his tears. They hate him. They don’t care about him. He was a monster. The bad guy in everyone’s story. The villain.

M๘nsŧɇɍ

Ɇvɨł

MɨsŧȺꝁɇ

W๘ɍŧħłɇss

Dream felt numb. He fell to his knees and sobbed. He screamed and yelled till his throat went raw. He just wanted peace. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this war to happen. He didn’t want to drag Tommy and Tubbo into this war. They were just GODDAMN KIDS. It was all his fault. His fault for the war. His fault for Wilbur’s and Schlatt’s death.

It’s

All

His

Fault.

After screaming a lot, Dream felt thirsty and got up, ignoring the sharp pain on his right leg, and went to search for a nearby water source. He walked for a while, breathing in the relaxing atmosphere. After wandering for a couple of minutes, he found a small creek. The creek reflected the sunlight. Dream put his hand to feel the water. Cold, but not that cold. He stooped down to drink some of the water. It burned his throat, but he ignored and kept on drinking it. Once he fully quenched his thirst, he began to clean his wounds. It stung so bad, it started to bring tears to Dream’s eyes. He pulled out some old clothes from his inventory (that he had kept for emergencies) and ripped them up to make some bandages to wrap around some of the cuts.

After he successfully wrapped his arms and legs, he stood up and plucked some of the berries that were beside the creek. After plucking a handful, he went back to building his home. As he was walking back, he saw many flowers. He admired them, seeing them sway with the gentle breeze. He bought some flowers with him and he proceeded to finish the house. It was nearing sunset. Dream stepped back to admire the cottage he had built. 

He smiled softly for the first since he ran away. Maybe it’s time to start a new life. He went into his cottage and began to make some dinner.

**…**

  
  
  
Also here's an overall idea of what the cottage looks like (Dream is an okay builder in this au)-[ House](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d052d9313d8874d9f478ab435088d7d1/tumblr_pzhgxgFyNW1vrkraeo2_1280.png)


	2. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter

I want from 10 hits to 100-

I-

Thank you so much for the kudos and hits

Do you have any suggestions on what the next chapter should be? It can be a plot or a p.o.v. Let me know in the comments. If you have a suggestion or a prompt for a new story, then I would be glad to write it for you!!

Have a Great Day/Evening!!

Red_Rosy


End file.
